Travelin' Soldier
by mjhammer
Summary: Sheldon Meets Penny prior to going into the army.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Penny saw the four guys walk in to the diner and sit at her table. She went over to take their orders.

The one with the Moe Howard haircut said, "Hey good looking. What you got cooking?"

"Your balls if you don't shut it." replied Penny.

She took their orders. Nothing special about the orders or 3 of the guys. Besides the rude one, there was an Indian looking guy and a short guy with glasses. What caught her eye was the tall shy one. She brought out their food then went on break.

When She came back from break only the shy one was still there.

She smiled at him and asked, "Where did your friends go?"

"Their not my friends. I just met them today. They said they're going to see the Batman movie. I didn't want to go."

"If you want to wait, I get off soon. We can go talk. My name is Penny."

"I'm Sheldon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Penny got off work and they went outside to a nearby park to talk.

"So tell me about yourself." said Penny.

"My name is Sheldon Lee Cooper. I'm 18. I'm from here in Omaha. I graduated from the local High School last year. I wanted to study physics in college but I was drafted before I could get into a college. I leave for Fort Sill in the morning for basic training. The guys you met are also going there."

"For someone who's shy, you sure do say a lot. Are you scared about being in the army? Do you think you might go to Viet Nam?"

"It's a good chance I will go over there. Nothing I can do about it. So tell me about yourself?"

"My name is Penny Queen. I'm 16. I will be a junior this fall. I'm in the marching band."

"I don't know if you have a boyfriend or not but is there any way we could write to each other when I'm gone? It would help me to have someone to write to."

"That would be fine."

So they talked for a few more hours until it was time for Sheldon to catch the bus to Lawton and they parted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**July 19, 1966**

Dear Sheldon, How is basic training going? I told my parents about you and how we met. They said I was too young for a relationship. I said it's just a friend I met that he wanted to write to. Is it tough for you? Are the others treating you okay. I know that you said you're shy and it's not easy to get to know people. Let me know how it's going.

Your friend,

Penny

July 26, 1966

Dear Penny, It is tough here. Up every morning at 4:30. Then pt. Lots of running. I found out I'm really good at shooting. I also told my mother and my meemaw about you. I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your parents. Noone has been unkind to me here. Everybody is in same situation I am. I have 7 more weeks left of basic training then I find out if I'm going to Viet Nam or not. I hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend

Sheldon Lee Cooper

September 18, 1966

Dear Penny, I've graduated Basic training. I'm now a Private First Class. I will be shipping off soon to Viet Nam. My mom says I have to keep faith in the lord that nothing happens. I know it's only been a short time that we've known each other but I truly am grateful for our friendship.

Your friend,

Sheldon

October 10, 1966

Dear Moonpie, I don't know when you will get this. I don't know how long mail takes to get to Viet Nam. I pray for your safety. I talk to your mother a lot. Your meemaw told me about her calling you moonpie. I think it's cute.

Love,

Penny


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

November 15, 1966

Dear Moonpie, I hope everything is okay. Your mother and I pray everyday for your safety in Viet Nam. We met your friend, Penny. She is very sweet. We are so proud of you. Please be careful.

Love,

Meemaw

November 24, 1966

Dear Penny, Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you had a good holiday. For once we had what is close to real food because of the holiday. Things are rough. I'm now a Corporal. I almost forgot. Only my meemaw can call me moonpie.

Love,

Sheldon.

December 28, 1966

Dear Moonpie, Merry Christmas from your best friend. I am growing to care for you more and more and I know I'm too young. Everybody tells me this. I can't help it. Please be safe for me.

Love,

Penny


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thanks to everybody that has liked and reviewed this story. I don't own Big Bang Theory. Wish I did.**

**Chapter five**

February 14, 1967

Dear Penny, Happy Valentine's day and also Happy 17th birthday. My tour will be ending in September. I only have a little while longer to go. You are what's keeping me going through this war. I know we are too young but I can't help it. I'm in love with you. Your's and my family's letters have been a great comfort. I still think of that day almost a year ago when we met at the diner. I have to go now. Love you.

Love,

Sheldon

February 28, 1967

Dear Sheldon, Thanks for the birthday and Valentine's wishes. I too have fallen in love. Both of our parents say we're too young. I will wait for you my love. Take care and be safe.

Love,

Penny

Sheldon is writing another letter to Penny when Howard walks up.

"You writing that waitress again? She must be someone special. That's all you ever talk about."

"Thanks Howard. She is special. She's what keeps me going. I don't think I could handle being here if not for her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Penny and Sheldon keep writing to each other for the next few months. Things are going well for her and Sheldon so far is still unharmed. Then one day She goes to get the mail and gets a letter from Sheldon.

September 1, 1967

Dear Penny,

THIS SOLDIER IS COMING HOME. I should be home to see you in five more weeks.

Love,

Sheldon


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Two weeks before Sheldon was to come home, his mother and his sister Missy were cleaning house. Getting things done for when Sheldon gets home.

Mary was in the front room cleaning when a car that she's never seen drove up and a Colonel walked up to the door and knocked. She and Missy answer the door.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper. I have some terrible news to report. Your son was killed in action. Because of his saving the lives of 3 of his friends, Sgt Wolowitz, Cpls Hofstadter and Koothrappali, your son was awarded the Silver Star. I am so sorry for your loss."

An hour later Penny's mom answers the phone. "Hello."

"Mrs. Queen, This is Missy Cooper, Sheldon's sister."

Penny is in her room when she hears her mom answer the phone and hears a loud crash. She knows right away what happened before her mom even comes to the room.

That night at the high school game, Bernadette and Amy are looking all over for Penny. They find her under the stands crying as a preacher is reading off a list of local troops recently killed in Viet Nam.

Epilogue:

Penny goes to college. Becomes an actress. Eventually gets married and has kids, but she never forgets her first love, the shy boy she met in a diner years ago.


End file.
